It's all your fault
by powergirl1729
Summary: Carlos and Logan have been kidnapped. Will they both get out alive?  Cargan


"It's all your fault"

Perhaps not the best thing to say when you and your best friend were knocked out, kidnapped, and stuffed in a dark cellar. Logan Mitchell didn't care. He was in a foul mood, and Carlos seemed to be the cause of it.

It was always Carlos. His pranks, his fights, and most of all his injuries. Logan couldn't even fathom how much that family spent on medical bills. He'd secretly hoped that Carlos might learn some self control after his fourth or fifth concussion, but no such luck. At least his friend had started wearing the helmet so his head was mostly safe.

Carlos looked over at him, sweet innocent eyes falling in sadness, "It's not my fault. Why do you always say that?"

The brunette glared angrily at him, "I don't know. Can you name one time something like this was _my_ fault?"

Carlos looked sad then angry, "Just because you're so perfect and smart doesn't automatically make it my fault"

"Fine. It's not my fault and it's not your fault. Whose stinking fault is it?"

As if to answer the question, two large men wearing all black walked into the room. Even their faces were covered with black ski mask. The larger one held a large gun. Logan could barely tell the barrel of the gun from the trigger so he didn't know what kind of gun.

"Which one of you is Carlos Garcia?"

Since both the captors' mouth were covered it was impossible to tell which had spoken. It gave the entire situation even creepier. Logan glanced at Carlos unsure what to say. Even though he was still angry at the Latino, he'd gladly pretend he was Carlos to save him.

"I am"

Carlos was clearly terrified out of his mind, but he put on a brave face none the less. The captors both looked at him with a scary form of unison. "Your father is Officer Garcia?"

Carlos nodded barely containing his shaking. Logan pulled his knees to his chest fully realizing why they were there. "In case you haven't noticed, you're a hostage. I hope your daddy's willing to pay a pretty penny to keep you safe, or…"

The one holding the gun cocked his weapon. He must have been the one speaking. Carlos whimpered. Logan spoke up with some stupid bravery he'd later regret, "What kind of ransom is this? Trying to ransom from a cop means the whole police force will be on your trail. This has to be more than money"

The man not holding the gun grabbed Logan by the shirt front dragging up from his sitting position. Even though he was the smaller of the two attackers, he could still lift the pale boy so that his feet dangled above the ground.

"Here's the thing. You're not part of the ransom agreement. We don't have to keep you alive. The only reason my friend hasn't shot you in the head is because I told him not to. So I'd keep that sweet little mouth of yours shut."

He dropped the boy roughly, and as if for emphasis kicked him in the ribs. Logan screamed clutching his side. The attacker merely laughed, "Get on my bad side again, and you'll learn what real pain is"

They both left without another word. The second they were gone, Carlos moved to help his friend. Logan was curled up crying. "Are you OK?"

Logan seemed almost to laugh, "What does it look like? I think he broke a rib… or two"

Unsure of what to do, Carlos tried to sooth his friend, running his fingers through Logan's dark hair. After what seemed to be forever, whispering encouragement into Logan's ear, the boy finally calmed. Logan was still in horrid pain, but he forced himself to stop moving. It took longer to stop crying. Every time he thought he had it under control and stopped crying, he thought back to the men and their situation and started crying again.

It must have been hours when Logan felt stable enough to sit. He felt his friend wrap and warmer arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It is my fault?"

Logan was furious, but no longer because of Carlos. He moved his hand painfully to the Latino's cheek, "I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry. It's not your fault, it's these idiots'"

The Latino held back tears, "My dad's going to save us. I know he is. Any second he's going to break down the door and rescue us"

"I know he is. We are going to get out of this. Then when we're in the retirement home still causing trouble, we'll look back and laugh"

"Laugh?"

"Chuckle slightly. Smile and think back to how happy we were when we were rescued"

Carlos smiled seemed forced, "That would be nice. Let's get through this first"

Logan rested his shoulder against Carlos. Ironic, that he'd had so many dreams about this. So many dreams about being held by Carlos. Innocent dreams about sweet kisses in a cheesy meadow and the not so innocent ones that made him blush to even think about. He'd certainly never pictured this scenario. He'd never pictured the first time he held Carlos' hand, he'd be holding on for dear life in a dark depressing cellar. That didn't stop him from holding on with everything he had.

For hours they crouched in that cellar, talking about everything. They discussed school and which teachers were horrid. They talked about who was going to be hockey captain next year (Kendall, of course). They talked about why their parents were awful or awesome. Everything that was remotely important was discussed, except their predicament.

Logan grew sleepy barely staying awake. It was the pain from his side slowly draining the energy from him. His eyes slowly closed despite his attempt at staying alert. In the end, exhaustion one and he fell asleep head resting on Carlos' chest.

It seemed the captors were waiting for the brunette to fall asleep before they came for Carlos. They were silent, not out of respect for the sleeping boy, even if that's what Carlos wished. They gestured for him to follow them. Feeling numb, the boy stood letting Logan down gently so as not to wake him.

He followed the two men into a new room. Running didn't even occur to him, because he knew what would happen to Logan if he did. He spotted a camera and realized what was going on.

Sudden darkness took over as he was blindfolded, hand tied behind his back and lead to a chair. Paper was thrust into his lap; it must have been the day's paper. One of the men spoke, "You say your name, you've been kidnapped and you don't know where you are. We'll say the rest. Try to send any unwanted messages, and well…"

There was the sound of a gun cocking. Carlos nodded. Shaking as the sound of scrambling filled the room, he took a steady breath.

"Start talking"

He opened his mouth unsure of what was going to come out, "My name is Carlos Garcia and I've been kidnapped and… DAD, they have Logan. They have me and Logan and they-"

A fist connected to his face and he fell to the floor still screaming, "Help, help get me out!"

They were hitting him mercilessly now just trying to get him to shut up. He continued screaming more in pain then actual words. A gun went off and he let on final bloodcurdling scream before biting his tongue.

"If you try and pull anything like that again it will be your head".

That didn't make any sense. He couldn't feel any pain. There was something wet on his leg, but no pain. Arms lifted him up and then pain started flooding through him. He screamed writhing in pain, but a hand clamped over his mouth, "That wasn't an idle threat. Keep your mouth shut or I will kill you"

Carlos was carried back to the cellar whimpering in pain. He was dropped on the floor painfully which caused another scream. For that, he got another punch to the face. There was the sound of footsteps leaving and then he felt Logan's hand. "What happened?"

The pale boy untied the rope around the Latino wrist and removed the blindfold. "Long story short, they shot me"

"I heard you screaming, and it looks like they did more than shoot"

"Yes, why does it hurt so much?"

Logan immediately went into doctor mode. He ripped some of his shirt and tied it around Carlos' leg. Then he elevated the wound, not even seeming queasy at all the blood. "It's a clean wound. It went straight through the skin, didn't hit any bone or major arteries"

Carlos winced as Logan used some of his shirt to wipe blood from the wound. "Don't worry it's not life threatening"

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to bleed to death at this rate"

"No, you're not. It's already slowed down and we're going to be rescued any time now"

"What if we aren't?"

"What?"

Carlos grabbed at Logan's hand squeezing as hard as he could, "What if my dad doesn't make it in time?"

Logan moved closer to Carlos, "Don't say that. Don't even think it. We are getting out alive"

Carlos started crying, "How do you know? How do you know for sure?"

"I know. Trust me; your dad won't stop until he makes sure your safe. He is always there for you and we can wait till he comes"

"You just want to believe. You don't think he's coming anymore than I do"

"Fine, at least we'll die together"

Logan pulled away from the Latino still wincing from his ribs. Carlos closed his eyes willing himself to stop crying. The pain in his leg had lessened to a constant throbbing and a dull ache came from multiple bruises on his face. He looked down and immediately felt sick at the sight of his own blood. Logan was right, as always, and the blood flow was practically nonexistent.

He looked at Logan who had curled up as much as possible without hurting himself. "I'm sorry, Logie. I'm just scared"

Logan looked at him, "So am I. I love you, Carlos"

"I love you too"

"Really?"

Logan moved back to Carlos' side. The Latino grinned through his pain, "Of course, why else would I force my mom to drive you to that _It's Academic_ competition. And stay awake through the entire thing"

"I was under the impression you like hearing random information about history and applied mathematics"

Carlos reached up and grabbed Logan's hair pulling the pale boy down for a kiss. Logan kissed him back heatedly until they were both out of breath. Logan shivered at the feeling of his long time crush's lips. "You couldn't have done that before?"

Carlos grinned and kissed him again, "You always this picky?"

Logan moved slowly to lie next to Carlos. "Yes, yes I am"

They fell asleep, holding hands.

Morning came and their kidnappers walked in and tossed some bags of chips to them, "I guess your father doesn't care abut you. Let's hope he gets back by to us by sunset tonight, or it's goodbye to your little friend"

Carlos moved to get in front of Logan, but his leg hurt too much. The captors left without another word leaving the two boys to hold each other waiting for the worst. The seconds ticked past like hours. There was no light conversation that day, no talking at all.

Logan decided that as soon as this was over he was going to buy a watch. Not knowing the time was driving him crazy. He could barely keep from standing and pacing.

Eventually, it was sunset. The captors walked in. "I guess your father didn't show. Time for your little boyfriend to say his prayers"

He held out his gun, threateningly. Carlos pulled himself in front of Logan defensively, "You kill him and you'll have to kill me too"

"Don't be silly. We want you to be alive, but if you insist we can kill you and ransom your body to your poor grieving parents"

Carlos twitched, but refused to move. "Don't be silly boy, just move and you'll be safe"

"No, I won't move"

"Carlos, don't"

"Yeah, listen to your little friend. Move"

Carlos closed his eyes and took Logan's hand in his, "I won't. You'll have to kill me"

The goon with the gun gestured to his friend. "Move him."

The gun less goon moved to grab the Latino and drag him away. He picked up the boy bodily ignoring the scream of pain Carlos let out as his leg was jolted. Logan backed against the wall trying to make himself a small target even though at this range the gunman would have to be blind to miss.

Suddenly, there was loud knocking from above. The goons ran to the door. Logan pulled Carlos back and they huddled against the wall. Carlos buried his face in Logan's neck shaking.

The door burst open and several cops ran in the door. They walked up to the boys carefully, "Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell?"

Logan nodded and Carlos looked up as if unsure what to do. "Don't worry; we're here to save you. The other officers are rounding up the kidnappers. Are you hurt?"

Logan answered, "He's been shot, but the bleeding's mostly stopped. I think I have a broken rib"

They nodded and one relayed information into his headset. "Can we move him?"

Logan nodded pulling his friend upright. He almost had to carry him up the stairs. Despite the officers' offers for help, the genius insisted on carrying Carlos by himself. There was already an ambulance outside.

The medics crowded around asking questions. He answered them all with his usual precision. If he'd been paying attention, then he would have noticed the medics impressed faces at how well he'd handled the situation, but he was too worried about his friend to care.

He was pulled into the ambulance sitting next to Carlos. The darker skinned boy tried to sit upright, but the paramedic pushed him down. Logan leaned down to talk to him. His voice was oddly faint, "I thought I was going to lose you"

Logan held his hand carefully, "I'm still here. Just hold on, please."

At the hospital, Logan was sent to a wing of the hospital, far away from Carlos. He wanted to fight and complain, but he sat still knowing it would be faster that way. The doctors looked him over and left as soon as it was obvious he would be fine. As soon as the final nurse left, Logan got up using his IV to support himself.

He found Carlos' room easily and was relieved to see him awake and looking better. Carlos reached out his arms and Logan hugged his friend not caring that his side started hurting again.

Before he could say a word, Officer Garcia ran into the room. He was still dressed in full police uniform and looked as if he hadn't slept since they'd been kidnapped. It turned out he hadn't, no surprise.

"Papi, you saved us. I knew you would"

Logan resisted the urge to protest that blatant lie. Officer Garcia didn't seem to believe it either, "You wouldn't have needed saving if it wasn't for me. I'm the reason the kidnappers took you"

Logan broke in on the conversation, "It wasn't your fault. The only fault I see is those goons that kidnapped us in the first place"

The officer looked at Logan smiling softly, "I hear you did some saving of your own. You should look into become a paramedic instead of a doctor. We could use more cool headed doctors nowadays"

Given recent event, the praise from Carlos' father was even more important. He looked down muttering his usual excuses about it being nothing. Officer Garcia glanced back at his son, "I have a ton of paperwork to fill out, but as soon as I'm free, I'll be back. I just had to see you were alright"

As the man exited, Carlos looked to the smart boy curiously, "What you said before… is it true?"

"What is it I said before?"

"That you loved me. That wasn't just panic or fear taking over?"

Logan laughed. Carlos immediately felt nervous and antsy. Of course Logan didn't love him. Then the pale boy leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching, "I love you. That's not something that's going to change or go away. I said it before and I still mean it."

"I meant it too. I love you more than I've loved anyone. As long as you're here, I'll never let you go"

Logan leaned down to kiss him, "You know; it's all your fault"

"What did I do this time?"

"It's all your fault that I'm in love"

AN: I think it's impossible for me to write Cargan without one or both of them getting injured. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed, reviews appreciated.


End file.
